


The Naked Truth

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray is dreaming about Fraser and it is worrying him.





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Naked Truth

## The Naked Truth

  
by Savannah Heath  


Disclaimer: All Due South characters belong to Alliance.

Author's Notes: Fluff

* * *

THE NAKED TRUTH  
  
By Savannah Heath  
  
M/M Fraser/Kowalski R-rated Language/sex/nudity  
  
The Due South characters belong to Alliance.   
  
Ray was worried. He had awoken from a very erotic dream only to realize that it had not been about The Stella but about Fraser. What kind of sick perv was he? He'd dreamed, God, he blushed to think of it, he'd dreamed that he was in bed with Fraser. And that he was kissing Fraser. And Fraser was naked. Then he'd realized that he was ... uh oh. Yeah, he dreamed that he was fucking his partner. And Fraser was enjoying it as much as Ray. Oh God, what was he going to do? He'd known for several weeks, maybe longer, that he had feelings for Fraser. After the end of the Botrelle case when he had broken down and cried, Fraser had comforted him, he had realized that he liked having Fraser's arms around him.  
  
Then after the whole Robert McKenzie thing, when Fraser had saved his life by doing the buddy breathing thing, he knew he wanted Fraser's lips on his again. But how would he manage that. As far as he knew Fraser was straight. Ray would have sworn that he was straight as well. After all, there had only ever been The Stella before. But now the only one he could think about was a 6 foot tall Canadian with blue eyes and the prettiest face he had ever seen. Fraser made him crazy. He was irritating and anal. He was also so nice and man was he sexy. When he wore tight jeans Ray wanted to jump him. That man had an ass on him. Ray could just imagine kissing that ass and... Okay, this was ridiculous he decided. He looks at the clock, 5:00 AM. There was no way he could go back to sleep. He decided he'd go for a run and then come back and get a shower, probably a cold shower.   
  
He ran through the park and then made another circuit and then back to the apartment. He stripped and got in the shower. He stood there a long time just letting the water beat down on him. Finally he got out and dressed. He made his coffee and added his M&M's. He drank it and headed out to the 27th.   
  
He was early. In fact not a single member of his shift was there yet. He had finished writing up his case notes on three cases and placed them on Frannie's desk before anyone else arrived. He was just finishing up the fourth case when Frannie came in. She came over and put her hand on Ray's forehead. He shook her hand off. "What's with you?"   
  
"You here, working and it's not even nine. What's wrong with this picture? So I figured you must be sick."  
  
"Just sick and tired of being snowed under with paperwork."  
  
"I see, so you've turned over a new leap."  
  
"Leaf."  
  
"Leap, leaf, who cares. Where's Fraser?"  
  
"He's stuck at the Consulate all day. Some sort of Canadian crisis, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, like Inspector Thatcher had a hang nail or something."  
  
"Yeah, something like that. Or maybe that all clubbed together and bought Turnbull a brain and he's having it put in today."  
  
"That's just mean, Ray. Renfield is a very nice man."  
  
"Renfield. Ah, as Fraser would say. As your brother is there something I should know?"  
  
"Absolutely not." She turned and went back to her desk where she discovered all the other files from Ray. "God, Ray, did you sleep here last night?"  
  
"Naw, I just woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Thought I might as well make use of the time." By ten Ray had caught up with all his paperwork and so he didn't even mind when Welsh called him into his office. It couldn't be the paperwork this time.  
  
"Yeah, Leau, what you need?"  
  
"Have a seat." Ray sat down but now he was nervous. He couldn't think of anything he'd done, not lately. "Have you given any thought to what you'll do when Vecchio comes back?"  
  
"Is he coming back soon?" Ray's heart suddenly hit the skids. Vecchio would take back his job and his partner. He couldn't live without Fraser.  
  
"Not that I know of, but I started wondering if you'd like to stay on here at the 27th." Ray took a deep breath. Okay, he could live. He could stay around Frase.   
  
"Would that be a possibility?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like you to stay if you want. Just think about it. You don't have to decide now. Things may change by the time Vecchio gets back. I just wanted you to know that you could stay if you'd like."  
  
"Thanks, Leau. I appreciate that."  
  
"Now get out and get some detecting done."  
  
Ray was grinning when he came out of Welsh's office. It was nice to know that somebody wanted him. And hope springs eternal. Just knowing that he could still see Fraser everyday made him happy.   
  
The rest of the day went well. He got a new case and solved it before the shift ended. He made an arrest, got a confession and typed up the case notes before five. So as soon as he put the file on Frannie's desk he left. He had promised Fraser a movie and dinner so he thought he'd go by the Consulate and see if he could break Fraser out early.  
  
He parked in front of the Consulate and since it still wasn't five he walked on in. Turnbull was at the desk. "How's it hanging?"   
  
"Well, I assume that is a greeting. So I suppose it is hanging well. And how's it hanging with you, Detective?"  
  
Ray laughed. "I'm fine, Turnbull. Where's Fraser?"  
  
"I think he was getting ready for his date."  
  
"Date? Fraser has a date?"  
  
"He has an engagement with you this evening, I understood."  
  
"Oh, yeah. We're going to see a movie. You could join us if you like." As soon as he said it he regretted it.  
  
"That is very kind of you Detective and on most nights I would be happy to accept but I have promised a friend that I would come by for dinner and to watch curling."  
  
"Curling, you still watching housework on ice."  
  
"Yes, and enjoying it very much."  
  
"Well, have fun."  
  
"I will and you and Constable Fraser have an enjoyable evening."  
  
Ray went along to Fraser's office. He knocked on the partially opened door and getting no answer he went on in. No Fraser. The room was empty. He looked behind the door. No one. Oh well, he was early. He wandered over to the desk and sat down. He turned the chair around and noticed a new book on the bookcase. He got up and picked it up. It was a catalog for an exhibit of paintings at a Montreal museum. He had started leafing through the book when he heard the door close. He turned to see Fraser was standing facing his cot wearing nothing but a towel. Then he removed the towel and turned around toward the closet only Ray was standing in front of the closet.  
  
"Frase... Sorry. I was a little early and ..." He found himself looking at Fraser's perfect, beautiful body. "Wow!"  
  
"Wow?" Fraser looked stunned.  
  
"Yeah, you look amazing." Ray blushed. "I'm sorry, Frase. I should get out and let you get dressed." He started by Fraser and then a hand came up and stopped him.  
  
"Ray, wait. You asked me once if I thought you were attractive. Now I want to know, do you think I am attractive?"  
  
"Frase, what ...?"  
  
"Please, just answer my question."  
  
"Answer as a woman?"  
  
"No, answer as you. Answer as Ray."  
  
"Do I think you're attractive? At this moment?"  
  
"Any time."  
  
Yes, I think you are attractive. I think with your clothes on you are the most attractive man I have ever seen. Without your clothes, God, Frase, without clothes you are a fucking wet dream come to life. Is that what you want to know?"  
  
"Ray, I think you're attractive. I think I'd like to see you without your clothes."  
  
"Turnbull is still here," Ray crocked.  
  
Fraser turned and locked the door. "Now he can't get in."  
  
"You expect me to just ..."  
  
"Take your clothes off. After all you have gotten to see everything I have. I think to keep this relationship on an equal footing I need to see you in the nude."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not as buff as you."  
  
"Buff?"  
  
"I don't look like a Chippendale, for Christ's sake."  
  
"A chair. You are comparing my body to very old furniture." Ray looks up at Fraser and he is smiling.  
  
"Yes, Fraser, I think you look like very expensive, old furniture," he laughed.  
  
Fraser came closer and Ray backed up but took off his shirt. He handed it to Fraser. Fraser folded it and put in on the desk. Then he unfastened his pants and let them drop to the floor. He then kicked them over to Fraser. Then he turned around and hummed The Stripper (take it off, take it all off) while he lowered his boxers and then finally turned around and faced Fraser.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You are so beautiful, Ray."  
  
"You're completely blind, aren't you Fraser?"  
  
"I see fine, thank you, Ray."  
  
"But you don't look with your eyes."  
  
"I look with my heart and my eyes and you, Ray, are beautiful."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Why am I beautiful," Ray asked? "What about me is beautiful? I'm skinny."  
  
"Lean," Fraser says.  
  
"I have experimental hair."  
  
"Exotic hair. Spiky but soft and very, very sexy."  
  
"Sexy?"  
  
"Very, very sexy." Fraser's voice is very low and husky, almost a growl.  
  
"Fraser, your voice is..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Turning me on," Ray says and Fraser looks away from his eyes and says, "So I see."  
  
Ray blushes and then notices that Fraser is also packing heat. "Ben, you happy to see me," Ray deadpans.  
  
"You'll never know how glad."  
  
"I think, I just may," Ray said as they met in the middle of the room and kissed. The kiss was overwhelming. It takes on a life of its own. When the kiss is finally broken they cling together trying to get their breathing back under control. They end up surrendering to another kiss while still gasping for breath.   
  
"Ben, we ... I hate to say this, but we need to get dressed and go to my place. I, at least have a bed."  
  
"All right, but first," Fraser dropped to his knees and kissed Ray's penis and then he licked it and finally be began to suck in earnest. Ray leaned back against the desk trying to keep from screaming.  
  
There is a knock at Fraser's door. Fraser pulled back and swallowed and then said in an almost unrecognizable voice, "Yes."  
  
"Sir, are you all right," Turnbull asked?  
  
"I'm fine Turnbull. You go ahead and leave. Just lock the door on your way out. I'll turn off everything else later. Have a good weekend."  
  
"You and Detective Vecchio have a lovely weekend. I'll see you Monday."  
  
"Thank you, Turnbull."  
  
Ray was trying not to laugh. But Fraser was unfazed and goes back to the task at hand. Ray came with a gasp. Fraser licked him clean and then stood up and kissed Ray again. "I love you," he said and then turned and began to dress.   
  
"Frase ... Ben, you just blew me and now you're just calming getting dressed."  
  
"Yes," Fraser said. "You can blow me when we get your apartment. Or would you rather fuck me?"  
  
"Fra...Ben, you just said fuck."  
  
"That is how you'd refer to anal penetration, isn't it?"  
  
"Ben, you are a seriously disturbed individual."  
  
"Disturbed? Did you not enjoy the fellatio?"  
  
"Yes, I enjoyed the blow job and I would like to ... Well, I'll like to do all of the above and more to you and have you do those same to me. But I mean we just went from being friends, partners to lovers and well it just ... Well, I'm just gob smacked."  
  
"I've been in love with you since, almost, the first instant I saw you," Fraser said. "So I took an opportunity to see if you might share my feelings."  
  
"You love me?"  
  
"Yes, Ray, I love you."  
  
"Like a brother?"  
  
"Hardly. That would make what we just did incest. I'm in love with you. I love you like you loved Stella."  
  
"Not the best analogy, but I get it, Frase. Oh and I love you, too."  
  
Fraser was dressed and he helped Ray dress. "Ben, why don't you pack a bag and come for the weekend or maybe..." he hesitated.  
  
"Or maybe?"  
  
"Or maybe longer."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Maybe forever. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea."  
  
Fraser pulled out his duffel bag and put his few books in and then added his clothes. Then he took his uniforms out of the closet and handed them to Ray. He got Dief's bowl and then opened the door. Dief was standing in the doorway smirking. "I'm ready," he said and he smiled a blinding smile. Ray smiled back and for the first time in a very long time he was looking forward to going home.  
  


  
 

* * *

End The Naked Truth by Savannah Heath 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
